Who You Gonna Call?
by Kittylass
Summary: A "Seven Little Monsters" fanfiction. The monsters wake up one morning to find the chairs stacked up on the dining room table. Everyone claims that they didn't do it. Is one of them lying, or is it the work of a ghost?


**All right! My first fanfic! I came up with this while in my psychology class one day, and I just HAD to write it! Seven Little Monsters really does deserve more fanfiction!**

 **I don't own Seven Little Monsters!**

It was an unusual morning for the residents of 1234567 Chestnut Street. There wasn't any problem with getting dressed, or waking up for that matter. No, the weird aspect of the morning was the fact that all of the dining room chairs were stacked on top of the table.

"Alright, Four. It was a clever prank, but can you please put the chairs back so we can eat breakfast?" One said to her brother, Four.

"Hey! How come you assumed I did it?!" he complained.

"You're the one that likes to pull pranks all the time." Two pointed out.

"Admit it, this has your name written all over it." One said crossing her arms.

"Really? I don't see Four's name anywhere on the chairs." Seven said while looking closer to find any form of writing.

"She didn't mean it literally, Seven." said Six.

"Oh." Seven said with a small blush of embarrassment.

"While I do admit that this is a great prank, I can't take credit for it." Four said also crossing his arms.

"My Fourling isn't responsible for this being?" Mom said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish I was. I mean, this is a genius prank. But it really wasn't me, Mom." Four said as sincerely as he could.

"Four good boy." Five said to help his brother's case before giving said brother a lick. One gave him a dry look.

"Gosh One, I think he really didn't do it." Seven said.

"I have to agree with Seven. If he did do it he would've started laughing the moment we walked in." said Two.

"Yeah, you're right. He looked just as confused as the rest of us when we came down stairs." Six agreed with her brothers.

One studied Four's expression for any signs of deceit, but didn't find any, for once. She softened her expression and sighed.

"Okay, Four. Your story checks out, but I still have my eye on you." She somewhat relented.

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up, but we still don't know who did it." Two said as he looked over the chairs once more.

"The answer to that question is quite simple if you think about it." Answered an intelligent sounding voice.

Everyone turned to look at Three. He was decked out in a beige jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. He had a belt wrapped around him with a few gadgets hanging off of it. There was a black nametag the name "Spengler" written in red. An image of a ghost with a red cancel mark adorned each shoulder. A pair of circle rimmed glasses rested on his face, and a dark brown, puffy wig sat on the top of his head. The thing that completed the ensemble was the toy proton pack that hung off his back.

"And who are you supposed to be today, Three?" Four said in his usual apathetic voice.

"Threegon Spengler, Professional Ghostbuster. What we have here is a sign of a Class II Spectrum." He said as he pulled one of his gadgets off of his belt, and waved it around the chairs while turning some knobs on it.

"Ghobuter?" Five asked.

"Yes, Ghostbuster. I handle spooks, specters, ghosts, poltergeists, and anything else that goes bump in the night. This here is a classic sign of paranormal activity." Three started to wave the toy gadget around the room as it beeped at random.

"You mean there are ghosts in this house?!" Seven asked as he scooted closer to Two.

"Don't fall for it, Seven. He's just trying to scare us." Four said, clearly not impressed with Three's persona.

"Four's right. There's no such thing as ghosts." One reassured her youngest brother.

"I wouldn't say that, One. I saw a program where these guys go to explore haunted places, and things usually happen that can't be explained. Like voices caught on tape, and things moving at random." Two said causing Seven to cling to him in fright.

"Yes, random objects moving, as well as EVPs are quite common in a haunted environment." Three said as he walked over to join his siblings.

"Oh dear! You have to get rid of the ghosts Three! I can't sleep if there are ghosts!" Seven begged.

"Sevenling, calm down being, please." Mom walked up to the panicking monster.

"But Mom-"

"No "but Mom". Now listening to me. No ghosts are being in this house. I am promising you." she said and Seven started to calm down.

"But what about the chairs?" Seven asked.

"I'm sure there's a rational explanation for that. We just need to figure out the reason behind it." One said, and Three cleared his voice to speak.

"The REAL reason." One stressed and Three closed his mouth.

"I bet Three did it." Four said while eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"What would make you think it was me?" Three asked.

"So you could convince us that ghosts are real." Four answered.

"I was merely reacting to what I thought it was. Testing a hypothesis, if you will." Three defended himself.

"And you just so happened to be in costume so quickly." Four challenged.

"To be fair, Three has always been able to change into his costumes very quickly." One chipped in.

"Yeah. Remember when Leonard Threestein tried to help with my song for the pudding contest? Three was seen as his normal self just moments before Threestein showed up." Two pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I remember that!" Six said.

"How do you manage to do that anyways?" Seven asked.

"Trade secret." Three answered in his normal voice with a wink.

"Pudding yummy!" Five said having been reminded of the pudding.

"That still doesn't clear Three's name though." Four said ignoring Five's outburst.

"Are you pulling this prank, Threeling?" asked Mom.

"I assure you, madam, that I have done no such thing." Three said back in his Threegon voice.

"I believe him." One said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Wait! How come he got off the hook so easily?" Four complained.

"Because Three doesn't go out of his way to prank us." Six deadpanned.

"But who did it?!" Seven asked.

"I am thinking that this is a mystery for after breakfast, hmmm?" Mom suggested. The monster's stomachs growled after being reminded of breakfast.

"We can continue our investigation after we've eaten." Three said, and everyone went to pull their chair off the table.

-line break-

"It has to be one of us! The chairs didn't just jump upon the table on their own!" Four exasperated as he crawled into his bed.

The monsters had looked into the mystery all day, but were no closer to the answer than when they began. It was becoming more and more frustrating, and some of them became more and more convinced that maybe ghosts did do it.

"The evidence all points toward-"

"I'm gonna throw my pillow at you if you say something ghost related." Four threatened Three causing him to stop what he was saying.

"I think he's onto something, Four. If none of us did it, then that means it has to be ghosts." Two said causing Seven to hide under his covers in fright.

"Not you too, Two!" Four threw his hands up.

"I'm siding with them, Four. Ghosts are the only thing that makes sense in this situation." Six said holding her stuffed unicorn for comfort.

"Five scared!" Five shouted as he grabbed Four in a desperate hug for comfort.

"Calm own, Five. There's no such thing as ghosts. Right, One?" Four said as he tried to squirm out of Five's grip unsuccessfully.

"Right. This is just a case of us letting our imaginations get the better of us." One said, getting into her own bed.

"Calming down now, my Shnookles. It is time for bed being." Mom said as she walked into their room.

"Mom, can we get a story tonight to help get our minds off ghosts?" Seven asked from under his covers.

"Yeah, can we?" Six and Two asked simultaneously.

"Wanting a story are we? Very well then. Which story are you wanting to hear?" Mom asked.

After some debate, everyone decided on Cinderella. Many of them were able to relax and fall asleep with their minds no longer thinking about ghosts. Well, all except for two of them. Three remained awake to see if he could get a paranormal reading on his toy PKE Meter, and Four stayed up to make sure Three wasn't the one pranking them.

"Funny, there's usually a spike in supernatural phenomenon around midnight." Three muttered to himself, and four rolled his eyes.

"Will you give it a rest Three? There's obviously no ghosts roaming around." One grumbled from her bed.

"How long have you been awake, One?" Four asked.

"Not very long. Three's toy only just woke me up." One said as she sat up.

"Sorry." Three put away his toy sheepishly.

"Look, I know you're all excited about ghosts, but even Mom has gone to bed by now. Can't you do this in the morning?" One asked.

"You're right, One. I'll just-"

Seven suddenly sat straight up, causing Three to stop mid-sentence. All three of them turned to look at their younger brother.

"What is it, Seven?" asked Four, but he got no answer.

"Uhhh, Seven? Are you okay?" One asked after several seconds of no response.

The only answer they got was Seven slowly getting out of bed, and walking around the room aimlessly. He bumped into Two's nose causing him to wake up.

"What the… Seven? What was that for?" Two asked rubbing his nose, but he too was ignored.

"Is he okay?" Two asked after watching Seven pull the covers off of Five, effectively waking him up.

"Isn't is obvious?" Three asked getting his PKE out again.

"What obvus?" Five asked as he rubbed some sleep from his eyes.

"Our poor brother has been possessed by a ghost." Three said, and they all gasped in horror.

"T-That's preposterous. There's no way a ghosts has possessed him." Four said, trying to shake off his sudden fear.

"Observe how he moves, though. The way he shambles around bumping into things makes it pretty obvious that he's being controlled by a spirit that has long since forgotten how to move a body." Three explained.

"Poor Seven." One said, in a mixture of fear and pity.

"I SAVE YOU SEVEN!" Five yelled and ran toward Seven only to fall on top of Six, waking her up.

"Get off of me Five! How can I get my beauty sleep with you crushing me!" Six yelled and Five rolled off her.

"Six! Seven bein troll'd by ghost! We have to sa'him!" Five yelled at Six's bewildered face.

"Uhhh… what did he say?" She turned to Four.

"He said," Four gulped hard, "He said that Seven is being controlled by a ghost, and we have to save him!"

"What!" Six hugged her unicorn close to her body when she heard the news.

"It's true! We all saw it with our own eyes." Two said shakily.

"What are we waiting for? Threegon you have to do something!" Six said jumping out of her bed.

"Way ahead of you." Three said completely decked out once more.

"Great, now we just… w-where did Seven go?" Four said as he looked around the now Seven-less room. Everyone looked around becoming more and more panicked when they realized that Seven had indeed vanished.

"Y-you don't think that the ghost dragged him to its haunted real, do you?" Two asked, and the others started panicking.

"Shhh!" Three silenced them, and they all heard a noise downstairs.

Everyone's eyes widened when the noise continued. Three gestured for them all to follow him. They nodded in agreement, and Three slowly led the way down stairs. They all made it down stairs and saw Seven moving the chairs onto the table.

"So it WAS the ghost all along!" Six whispered as to not gain the ghost's attention.

"And it was using poor Seven's body to do it." Two concluded.

"Stay here. I'm going to try communicating with it to see what it wants." Three instructed, and slowly started to creep towards Seven.

"Be careful, Threegon." One whispered.

Three crept up to where Seven was adjusting the table so it was just right on the chair.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what it is you're doing?" Three asked.

"Making room for the ducks." Seven answered in a monotone voice.

"Ducks? What ducks?" Four asked and got elbowed by Two who gestured for him to be quiet.

"Why have you taken over our brother?" Three asked.

"I don't understand." Seven answered.

"How fascinating. Apparently this ghost doesn't even know its possessing someone." Three commented.

"Ask it about the ducks. That sounded important." Six quietly called to Three.

"Of course. What ducks are you waiting for?" Three asked Seven who seemed to have stopped his task in favor of just standing there.

"The ducks that eat clothes of course. We must make them happy." Seven replied.

"Where are they?"

"They should be here at any moment now."

"AAAAAAA! NO DUCKS! NO DUCKS! NO DUCKS!" Five suddenly yelled and started to run around in a panic.

"What in the world!" Seven yelled, opening his eyes as everyone tried to calm down Five. Nothing seemed to work until the lights were suddenly switched on. Everyone turned to see Mom in her nighttime garb looking at all of them with tired eyes.

"What are my Shnookles in the kitchen doing with all this noise making?" She asked as she looked at each Monster in turn.

"I'd like to know that as well. How did we even get down here?" Seven asked with eyes so full of confusion.

"Seven! You're back to normal!" Two cheered.

"Five must've scared the ghost right out of you!" Four agreed, and everyone ran over to him.

"What?! A ghost was inside me?!" Seven asked and started to panic.

"It sure was! We saw you walking around, and bumping into things." One stated.

"But you didn't seem to answer any of us when we called out to you." Two went on.

"But the Three figured out what was going on, and followed you into the kitchen where the ghost was using you to put the chairs on the table again." said Four.

"I interviewed the ghost possessing you, but it seemed to not know it was even controlling you." Three said and cleaned of a smudge on his glasses.

"The ghost said something about ducks that eat clothes being close by, and Five started yelling and running." Six continued.

"Five save Seven!" Five finished and licked Seven.

"Jeepers! I can't believe a ghost was using me to move the chairs all along." Seven said with a slight shiver.

"Thinking I am, that ghost is not the problem here." Mom said catching everyone's attention. She was holding a box of Seven's current favorite snack: "Cheese Crunchies", and appeared to be reading something on the side of the box. She hummed and looked at her youngest.

"Sevenling? Snacking on these before bed were you?" She asked, and Seven gulped.

"Um… Okay, you caught me. But they are just so cheesy." Seven said sheepishly.

"And yesterday night?" She probed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Mom." Seven said knowing that he had been caught red handed.

"There is fine print being on this box. It is saying that causing sleep walking in some people it may be doing." She said and the piece finally clicked in everyone's minds.

"So there was no ghost after all." Four said glaring at Three who quickly tried to hide his PKE behind his back.

"I knew it all along." said One, crossing her arms.

"Is that why you were hiding with the rest of us behind Three?" Two asked.

"Well… um… I had to make sure, and all." One said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I can't believe I lost beauty sleep over this." Six said as she headed back upstairs to go to bed.

"Learning a lesson from all of this are we?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, we shouldn't let our imagination get the better of us so easily." One said.

"And we shouldn't let Three drag us into his crazy adventures." Four said still glaring at Three.

"I was merely exploring all possibilities." Three said trying not to blush.

"Now that mystery is being solved, and lesson is being learned, it is time for my Kinderlings to be in bed sleeping." Mom said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Mom's right. We need to rest up for our trip to the beach tomorrow." One said leading the way back upstairs.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was tomorrow." Two said following in step behind One.

"Five build sandcastle." Five said excitedly.

"You bet, Five. We're going to build the biggest sandcastle in all the world." Four agreed.

All the monsters went to their rooms, and dreamed dreams of the adventures they were going to have on the beach. All thoughts of ghosts were gone from each of their minds, and peace returned to the house on Chestnut Street.


End file.
